


Starvation in Dimension X

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food Issues, Food Kink, Gen, Starvation, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven (Teen Titans), Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Sam (Danny Phantom), and Valerie (Danny Phantom) are all trapped in a horrible alternate dimension without anything to eat. The girls have to try and keep it together as they slowly starve, hoping desperately something good will happen and they will be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starvation in Dimension X

**Author's Note:**

> Just another story for one of my consistent clients. <3  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one too!

“It’s been at least a week since we’ve last had anything to eat and I’m _starving!”_ Toph, the talented earth bender, complained yet again as loudly as she could. Her hard cut abs had lost some of their definition. She could feel her muscles going soft as she rolled her palms over her belly, trying to hush her aching insides. “My tummy has been roaring all morning. It’s so empty I don’t think it will stop now. At least, not until I get to an endless buffet! Ohh–” She growled in complaint. “This is terrible! My tummy feels like it got blasted with a stick of dynamite and not even debris is left inside. All I can think about is how hungry I am and how much my tummy hurts! Agh!”

            “Can it, would ya!?” Sam Manson rubbed her bloated stomach with both hands. It rumbled and howled under her touch, longing for something more satisfying. “We get it. You’re hungry. We know! We’re all starving too.” Sam winced as her organs curled in on themselves. Her stomach was trying to digest food that hadn’t been there in-! In-? Not one of the four girls trapped in the foodless world were actually sure just how long it had been. It was a unanimous agreement though that it had been too long. “My tummy is folding in on itself now. I can feel it. It really hurts. Oh, man. My insides feel like they are imploding, collapsing like a hollowed out ditch. What I wouldn’t do for some vegetarian pizza right now.”

            “I can't stand how my guts feel like an animal is clawing away at them. My tummy would also appreciate some food, but we’ve checked the entire place over a hundred times. I don’t think there is anything to eat in this entire dimension.” Raven, the most stoic member of the group, rubbed tiny circles over her toned center with her fingertips. She felt and heard her stomach growling from within, and the sound made her feel that much more angry that her powers appeared useless in their predicament. “I can't stand how my guts feel like an animal is clawing away at them.I want some pizza too. With some pepperonis. Lots of pepperonis.” The superhero licked her lips and sighed. “Sadly, my tummy shall remain empty, just as yours.”

            “Would you stop talking about how we are doomed, Raven? Me and _my_ tummy have had it with your doomsday bull!” Valerie Gray spoke loudly over her noisy gut as she patted it soothingly. “There has to be something to eat! My tummy is going to eat _me_ alive first if we don’t, now, think! Where haven’t we checked? Maybe we could go further out? Maybe there is something to fill our empty tummies with in an unsuspected place? Isn’t there anything!? I swear it hurts so much there must be a demon living inside me eating up whatever scraps were still in my tummy.”

            “No,” Toph growled. “There isn’t! Trust me. I would have found food if there was any food to find.” She stroked her tender center in circles, but the growls from within continued on. "My tummy needs it really badly. I hate feeling like I have an empty potato sack rustling around in my belly. Wow, I really wish I had a potato now."

            “Yeah, well,” Valerie sad. “Who asked you? No offense, but you are bli–nd!”

            “What’d you say?” Toph stood, itching and ready for a fight. Of course, her hand never left her aching core, but she was pretty sure she could put down the pudgy girl in one quick move.

            “Girls, stop this!” Raven jumped up and stood between the two restless females and held her hands out between them. “We’ve been over this! We cannot tear each other apart. Save your energy. It is precious and the key to our survival.” Then Raven's hands quickly returned to her own grumbling gut. "And my tummy's too. I'm too empty to keep playing mediator. She clenched her belly and tried not to double over. "Ow! It feels like my empty belly is trying to claw its way out so it can find some food itself!""

            Luckily, Toph and Valerie both backed down and took their seats.

            “Whatever. I don’t need this, and neither does my tummy.” Valerie sat down with a huff and a _THUNK_. Her thick bottom hit the ground so hard, her entire body jolted, making her tender insides whine loudly, which caused her to clutch her gut with both arms and cry out. “Owww! Darn it! This isn’t fair!” Tears welled up behind her eyes. She started to caress her stomach again as she whined along with it. “I’m so empty. I feel so sick. I’ve never been this hungry before. _Never_! I could eat a whole buffet all to myself and my tummy feels so empty I bet that wouldn't even fill it. It feels like a bottomless pit in there.”

            “Raven’s right,” Toph said. She sat more gracefully, but that didn’t mean her insides didn’t ache. She stroked her abdomen in large circles and contemplated the options. “We need to maintain our energy. The more we do, the hungrier we will become.” Her stomach let out one long and ferocious noise. “Ugh-! And I don’t think any of us or our tummies can handle that. I know mine can’t. These hunger pangs feel like the spirits of meals past coming back to haunt me with punches in the gut. My tummy is already so empty….”

            Raven relaxed and allowed one delicate hand to move more slowly on her sore midsection. She walked, rather than hovered, back to her place and took a seat again. “Thank you for being reasonable, Toph. Valerie.” Her stomach quivered under her tight flesh. She felt nausea build again and prayed that she could control the feeling. There was nothing left in her poor vacant body, but that hadn’t stopped her from experiencing sickness. In fact, it added to it a great deal. “I fear if we don’t find substance for our empty tummies soon though, we may not make it. My powers are already a strain and the pain in my body is almost paralyzing. I'm so hungry it's starting to feel like my stomach is a motor running out of juice. I'm scared I'll stop being able to function if I run out of fuel.”

            “I feel the same way,” Sam said. “I mean, I don’t have any cool powers or anything.” She rolled her eyes as she stroked her distended gargling belly. “Still, I feel weak and tired. I feel like I haven't eaten in months and my tummy is becoming a withered husk. My tummy hurts so bad I feel like I can barely move. I’m scared to fall asleep because….” The Goth girl trailed off. She didn’t want to admit her worst fears.

            “You’re afraid you might not wake back up,” Raven said.

            All four of the girls felt their insides clinch as the horror of just how hungry they all were settled over them. They rubbed their impolitely loud centers as they considered the reality of their situation. It had been days since they last ate. Possibly weeks. They were all feeling the affects of hunger tearing them down and the facts were contradictory. If they didn’t keep looking for food, they could not find any. However, if they kept searching for food and didn’t find any, they would expire that much quicker. Someone could come for them, but then again, who knew where they were? They didn’t even know where they were. They’d all just been pulled into the deserted dimension and were left to starve. Chances were, if someone was going to find them, they probably would have done it already.

            Though of course, that did depend on the exact details of their location. Each girl had a different theory about their predicament based on their own experiences.

            Sam and Valerie were both fairly certain this was some sick area of the ghost zone, but if that were true, where were the ghosts? If they found them, surely they could find a way home, or at least some ecto-food?

            "I just wish we could find anything I could fill my poor empty tummy with. It's getting seriously, unbearably loud. I think there is something living in my belly. I can hear it growling and feel it slamming around in there trying to get to food." Sam spoke mostly to herself but loud enough the others could hear her. She rubbed her big gut and the skin shifted uncomfortably beneath her hand. Her organs grumbled unhappily and she glared at her center as if blaming it for its own hunger. "Seriously? Just be quiet stomach. Be. Quiet!"

            Valerie rubbed her big belly with both hands and whimpered as her insides groaned. "So what should we do? I'm so hungry and there is nothing to eat right here. I feel like an angry bird is pecking at my organs. These hunger pangs are seriously awful. If I don't feed my tummy soon I'm going to go crazy! If not from the hunger pangs, then from the noises!" It was true she was starving and looking for food was smart, but if this was the ghost zone, Valerie secretly thought she might be able to locate something useful if they started searching again, even if her tummy didn't want her to move.

            “I just want to stop feeling like my tummy is collapsing into a deflated balloon.” Raven, unlike the ghost-acquainted girls, thought for sure this was some sort of offshoot of a dark realm. The only confusing part was that if this was the case, there should have been creatures worshipping her or trying to kill her. Yet there was nothing but the hunger in her gut. She rubbed her flat stomach with both of her small hands and tried to think through the growling of her belly. "My tummy is proving to be a severe distraction. I think we need to keep searching for food. I'm very hungry and we can't do anything staying in one place."

            Toph sat up and moaned in reluctance. Her strong fingers kneaded into her flesh and her belly gurgled under her touch. She stared vacantly toward the darkness. "I guess we better get moving then. My tummy only has so much energy left. If we don't find something soon, I'm going to get eaten up from the inside. I think my belly is going to explode from all the empty air inside. When it pops there won't be anything left behind." Toph was the only one of the four most uncertain about the situation. Part of her thought it might be a new interrogation method, but this place felt odd. Could it be this was some sort of punishing afterlife that she had been doomed to starve in for eternity? She sincerely hoped that was not the case.

            Raven nodded and stood again. She caressed her tummy with both hands and tried to ignore the rough grumble from within. "My tummy isn't getting any fuller. I feel sick and my stomach is so empty it feels like a useless paper bag. I wish I had some groceries to fill it with. Let's get moving. I need to find food before I lose all sense of focus."

            "This sucks," Sam pouted as she followed suit.

            The others agreed, but they all rose and began their trek further into the unknown.

            They moved slowly, trudging and tired as they stroked their bellies and moaned alongside them. They walked and walked, but nothing seemed to be there.

            Raven massaged her belly as she walked, almost dragging her feet behind her. Her insides rumbled as she moved and she could feel her acid sloshing around in the unfilled space of her organs. "Ugh, this is so strenuous. My tummy is so empty it feels like if I dropped a marble in there it would bounce off the hollow walls forever with nothing to stop it. I don't know how much more my tummy can take. It's so empty and it is getting louder than ever!"

            "Chin up, fearless leader. We gotta stay positive, remember?" Toph tried to remain upbeat despite her own annoyance and hunger. She thought of how her friends usually kept her uplifted when she was down, but she feared it didn't come across the same when she did it. "But I get it. My tummy is destroying me. It's so loud I can barely hear and that makes it kind of hard to walk in the right direction. It just keeps making noises. It just keeps echoing! It reminds me of a well I once threw a coin in that just went on forever. It feels that empty too." She patted her taught tummy and sighed as it squelched angrily. "Yeah, like that."

            "Stay positive my fabulous rear end," Valerie griped. Her temper was flaring up again as her hunger rose. Her fat belly jiggled as she walked and squealed under her roaming palm. She tried to rub circles and back and forth patterns, but nothing quelled the sounds, feelings, or thoughts. She growled under her breath as her belly groaned under her hand. "I'm getting really fed up. There has got to be a tree or a bush or something in this place with food on it. My tummy needs to eat, it is driving me crazy with all of tis fussy cries!" After taking just a couple more steps, Valerie creied out. “Ugh! My tummy hurts so bad it feels like it got in a fight with a bad guy and lost. Like it just strutted right up to some huge villain and called him ugly and then got punch in its wrinkly stomach-face. It's throbbing and whining like it got beat up too. It feels seriously whipped. If it keeps hurting like this I'm going to collapse from the pain! I can't stand it!”

            Sam cringed as Valerie's voice made her insides clutch. "Do you mind!? My tummy is aching over here too you know, and _your_ volume levels are not helpful. I think I'm making enough noise without you." The Goth girl rubbed her belly and loud pitiful roars surged forth from her center. She mumbled to herself after a moment of verbal silence though, unable to hold back her own need to complain about the horrible sensations growing inside her. “My insides are so loud and sore. They feel like they are physically angry with me and are trying to get revenge by throwing a violent tantrum inside me. My poor tummy is just needy and wanting attention, but it would feel better if it would just calm down. I guess only food is going to keep it from kicking and screaming like this. Ugh, why me?”

            Valerie opted to ignore the other girl for now and kept massaging her round tummy. It gurgled and roared and she squeezed it for comfort. “I wish anything would make my stomach stop hurting. It's aching and curling up in me and crying like I did that time when I was super sick. It feels like it is going to heave like I did too. If it does I will too, since it's part of me and all. I guess it was sick that first day too. I wonder what I ate that day? I couldn't keep anything down but I would take anything today. Wait, what was I talking about? Ugh, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm so hungry I can't focus!” The thick girl growled and screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration. "GAAAAGH! If I had my suit this wouldn't be an issue. I could fly on my board right home and get a big old sandwich and fill my tummy up in one big bite! I could eat and eat."

            Raven sealed her eyes closed as she continued walking forward into nothing. Her hands worked endlessly over her trembling, roaring belly. "If my powers were fully functional, I could just open us a portal to home. Bam! Then we could order a pizza. I might even get triple cheese just to fill my tummy up even faster." Raven’s stomach did flips in her chest. The mention of pizza was apparently taken as a false promise. The darkly-cloaked girl held her center and moaned loudly. “I never knew I could feel with empty inside. My guts are rolling and clenching like they're trying to crush themselves. I think if I ate clams, my tummy could make pearls. It's so tight and rumbling it feels like a compression machine! I think if I could eat right now, my body would chew the food up twice! This is horrible. So horrible!”

            Toph stroked her tummy with both hands. Her muscles seemed to sag even more than before. Deep moans of misery emerged from her insides and she cringed as they echoed in her sensitive ears. "Yeah well, if I had anything to bend I could–I don't know. Probably bend it and that would help. Somehow. I don't know. I'm just seriously empty and my tummy needs stuff in it yesterday! My stomach feels like a hot air balloon that's just swelling up with empty air! No substance, no joy, just air. I think the groaning is all the nothingness just shifting around against my tummy's barren walls! I think I might go crazy from how hollow I am right now. I'm nothing but a container for air. I might even start floating soon. Maybe then I can float to food!"

            "Seriously guys? Ifs don't help us right now. Not at all. We need to focus on the matter at hand. There has to be food around here somewhere we can fill our empty tummies with. I just know there can't be nothing." Sam chided the others as she massaged her own burbling center and her flesh folded awkwardly under her tired fingers. What she didn't say was that she was thinking about her own if. If only Danny were there, he could find a way out to where food was and then they all could eat without worry. Unfortunately, he wasn't. No one was and no food was and her tummy was still barren. Remembering that fact only made Sam’s organs wretch dryly even harder inside her chest. “My belly feels like it hasn't known food in years. Like it has become this old, lonely, shriveled-up husk of a belly. Soon my skin will tighten up too and I'll look like a dry, old raisin. I don't want to be a raisin! I'd eat one though, if I could find any. Think there may be raisins in this weird place? It's a weird food, so maybe. I'd settle for anything though.”

            Then Raven said what everyone was thinking. "You know, Sam, I don't think it matters how much we concentrate on searching. I don't think there is a bite to eat anywhere in this horrible place. I think my poor tummy is doomed to be empty and noisy and pained. I think we all might be doomed." She rubbed her belly weakly as she made her confession. She didn't want to admit it, but it was becoming increasingly likely that they would never see food again. Even just thinking about eating was making her salivate, something she didn't do unless she was really, truly hungry. Her doubt only seemed to fuel her hunger pains. She moaned along with her tight organs. “I feel like if I even mention food again my tummy is going to jump right out of me and attack. It rumbles every time I even mention eating. But all I can think about it filling it up so this feeling of absolute hollowness will go away. Really, I feel like a completely forgotten cave on the inside. GUH! It is no use! We’re never going to find any food!” The poor demonic princess was loosing it.

            "Do not say that!" Valerie snapped at Raven this time. She turned around quickly and gripped her own belly to keep it from shifting. She stroked the loose, flabby skin as it whined. Deep growls came out from her core as she shouted. "My tummy is not going to go hungry! I am not going to starve and die of hunger here, no matter what! One way or the other, I will get something inside my empty gut, if it is the last thing I do!"

            No one was quite sure what that meant or how Valerie intended to fulfill that promise and for a long moment they were all silent and unmoving save for their palms across their hungry, aching tummies. 

            Valerie’s stomach roared, reminding her words were not enough to fill it. She curled in on herself a little, hugging her aching center. “Though, right now, my belly feels like a storm is building up inside and if I don't get anything to eat soon it is going to explode and lightening is going to strike inside me and the thundering growls will get worse. Then fires will start, I just know it! I can already feel my belly burning!” Valerie swallowed thickly and the horror of the situation and the possible grim reality seeped it through her confidence. “It will be the worst storm ever and I don't think I'll survive!”

            "We're going to be fine," Toph said. Her voice was leaden with doubt and her own belly burbled and gurgled as she tried to calm the outrage of the others. She stroked her tender tummy in circles and the empty flesh moaned and her muscles sagged under her fingertips. "My tummy is really empty, it feels like it might be eating itself, but that doesn't mean we're doomed. Maybe we can still find something to eat in this horrible place. I know my guts will be happy when we do."

            The other girls didn't responded, but they did rise and start moving again. They all knew staying in one place would help nothing.

            The four drudged through the dark environment surrounding them. Their hands worked tiredly over their grumbling centers.

            "I can't believe how hungry I am," Raven said quietly. She stroked her softened muscles with her long fingers and shivered when she felt the organs below quaking with unrequited hunger. She licked her lips as she thought about all the amazing food she could be eating at that moment. The thoughts plagued her mind and body with even worse hunger. "I can't stop thinking about food. All I can picture is some hot delicious meal to fill my empty insides. A cheesy pasta, or veggie coated pizza, or a grilled cheese fresh off the stove. Yum! Ough, I think the idea of food is just making my tummy louder. Can you hear it rumbling?" Her belly growled loudly, proving her point as she stroked it methodically.

            Valerie groped at her fat belly with both hands and tossed her head back in frustration. Raven's mentions of food just reminded her of how badly she too wanted to eat. Her insides roared at the concept of food and she felt her acids coil and unfurl like a whip inside her hollow stomach and it burned her unpadded organ walls. Her skin shook and drooped over her hands as she caressed her center. "I hate this! Now I'm thinking about food again too. Just the idea of a little snack is making me feel crazy. I'm so empty I could probably eat six subs and a giant bag of chips to myself! My starving tummy would love to chow down on all of that!"

            Sam groaned in the back of her throat and rubbed her hands up and down over her belly. "I know what you mean. I'm so famished my stomach is going flat on the inside and blubbery on the outside. All my poor tummy wants is something to eat. I could probably feast on a forest right now." She thought about sinking her teeth into a juicy handful of leaves and felt her belly react with groans. "That actually sounds good to me right now!"

            Toph pinched her twitching abs again and felt the skin squish far too easily. "My tummy is squealing with hunger. I bet my belly looks seriously flabby right now and for once I'm really glad I can't see. If it looks as hungry as it feels I might just break down." She rolled her hand over her center and it moaned wildly, pleading for food it could not have. "I'm the hungriest I've ever been. I could eat a whole buffet to myself."

            "Well I'm so hungry I could eat ten buffets," Valerie said as if it were a challenge. Her saggy belly whined and growled under her massaging fingers. "I'm pretty sure my empty gut could eat way more than any of yours could. I'm starving and my tummy could swallow anything. I know you can't see it, but I think it's pretty clear to everyone here that I'm the hungriest."

            "Clear to who?" Sam snapped at Valerie. She clutched at her own fat tummy and it growled in raging hunger. "You can't feel how hungry I am! You can't begin to understand! I could eat way more than you and still have room for seconds. My tummy is so empty it would take days of eating to fill it. I can't think of anything except food! I am way hungrier than you. In fact I'm probably the hungriest of us all! Look at my stomach." She pushed out her deflating stomach and it rumbled in her hands. "See?"

            "I don't need to see anything to know none of you are as hungry as I am. My tummy is a pit of nothingness. We could be walking around inside my stomach in some sort of twisted inception for all I know! That's how barren I am in my tummy! If we were scraps I wouldn't even feel us. And I'm a champion eater normally. I could eat a whole village out of house and home right now and still eat more! So can it!" Toph finally spoke up, annoyed by the constant bickering and assumptions of the other girls. Her head was throbbing thinking about food and her stomach growled with each angry word from her lips. She rubbed her center with her palm and felt her skin growing weaker along with her belly.

            "This is pointless. It doesn't matter which one of us is hungrier and I hate to argue here, but I'm fairly sure I'm actually the hungriest anyway," Raven said. She ran her hands up and down over her core and the flesh and muscle shivered as deep roars purged forth from her neglected stomach. "My tummy is so void of food that I can feel it falling in on itself. I think it's collapsing."

            "You all are insane! My tummy is the emptiest, loudest, and hungriest! It's not even a contest. My tummy is saggy and soon it'll be at my knees as a deflated sack. I'm so hollow I can hear my tummy's groans echoing inside itself!" Valerie whined with her voice pitched up and stroked her bulbous, drooping belly. Growls of rage seeped from inside her. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of eating and with the need to prove to the others how hungry she was. She knew it wouldn't make her feel any less empty, but she just felt it was necessary to prove her hunger was more severe.

            Sam grit her teeth against the desire to argue more and instead stroked her belly to ease the rapidly increasing growls coming from inside of her. "Raven's right–sort of at least. This is a waste of time. It doesn't matter who is hungrier. We're all going to starve if we don't find food soon. My tummy is already making me feel weak."

Silence fell on the girls and passed for a while, filled only by the hungry growl of bellies. Then Valerie spoke again.

            "Ugh! My belly is seriously empty right now! It's so hungry it won't stop screaming!" Valerie whined and caressed her fat gut. The big belly was beginning to sag more and more from the lack of food. She felt like she was going mad with hunger and the hollowness of her stomach showed in how low it was hanging. Deep growls emitted from within her and echoed all around the empty space. "I'm going crazy from all the noise and the thoughts of food I can't put in my sagging tummy! I'm getting frail just from how empty I am!"

            "Consider yourself lucky," Sam whined. "My tummy is so weak it can barely moan anymore. It sounds like a dying old man and it is gross. Look how much my belly is sagging! It's too deflated to stay up." The Goth rubbed her bubbling belly with both palms and low whines and groans spilled out from her insides. Her flesh jiggled in her hands as her big belly drooped toward the ground.

            "My stomach still needs food too. Look how flabby my muscles are getting." Raven pinched at her abs again and the skin folded even more easily between her fingers. She released the skin and started petting her center once more. Her insides wailed like a victim and moaned with each pass of her hand. She thought about all the food she could eat to fill the pit in her gut, but no simple thought would satisfy her raging and increasing hunger. "My tummy is so loud and I can hear and feel it reverberating through my whole body."

            "I feel that," Toph said in agreement. "My poor aching belly is so hungry it is trembling and going slack. I don't think my muscles will last much longer at this rate." The bender soothed her stomach with her fingers and ghastly groans came through her organs. As she moved her hands up and down she could feel how her muscles had softened and knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't eat soon. She could imagine how her body would quiver and grow pathetic with the loss of her muscles and she feared it almost as much as the worsening hunger she knew was coming. "I think I can feel myself getting weaker with each step I take and each growl my tummy lets out."

            On and on the girls walked and griped until they had to stop for sleep. The night brought worse feelings and bigger noises. Had it not been for their exhaustion, the girls wouldn't have been able to fall asleep, but the groans ended up serving like a sick lullaby as the tired, starved girls went to dreamland.

Unsurprisingly the girls dreamt of food. What was surprising was how vivid the dreams were, almost as if they were real.

            Valerie thought of huge, delicious sub sandwiches. They rested on tables all around her, but the table where she sat was empty. Her fat gut gurgled and whined and she tried to reach out for the sandwiches but they wouldn't come toward her. She tried to get up to claim one, but her bottom was glued to the spot. "Please! Come to me yummy food! My fat gut is starving! Look how I'm sagging, don't you want to fill me up?" The sandwiches didn't answer. They just sat there, just out of her reach. She whined once and her stomach echoed the sound over and over like a horrifying song. She stroked her center but as she caressed it the skin sagged more and more in her grasp until her skin was stretched thin and empty and seemed to pool out all around. It became wedge between the table and her body and dripped down over her feet. "Please! I'm so empty! Look at my tummy! Look at it!"

            The sandwiches didn't heed and her stomach continued to drip down to the floor like pudding spilling and puddling on the floor. "I need to eat! My tummy is melting from hunger!"

            Meanwhile, Toph dreamed of meat buns. The delicious treats were piled high in a cart at the top of a huge hill. When the bender had smelled them she'd started running for them immediately. She hadn't realized how long she'd been running until her insides quivered and quaked. She clutched her center as she ran, but the touch only elicited moans and groans of hunger. "I know you're empty," she told her gut. "That's why we're getting food!" Despite her promise, the meat buns grew no closer. She licked her lips and hurried up the hill, but the cart's smells had grown no nearer. Each jog she took upward made her belly ache more and more. "My tummy...hurts..." Toph simpered. Her muscles vanished under her hand and her stomach sank in little by little as she ran up the hill. Soon her stomach had collapsed and it only intensified as she ran uphill. "I need to fill my tummy..."

            Sam had visions of turfwiches. The vegan grass on bread floated above her head just out of her reach. Dozens of the little meals floated around and around her, teasing her as it flew. "Come here you stupid things. I want to eat you! My stomach is empty and needs a snack. Hold still!" The food did not abide and stayed out of her grasp no matter where she moved. Soon her gut clenched and whined and she had to stroke it just to keep from doubling over. Her insides roared at her touch and begged for food without words. "I'm so hungry," Sam cried. The turfwiches had no mercy. They dodged and weaved just out of her reach. "If my empty tummy doesn't get something to eat soon I'm going to faint!" She jumped up and tried to take a grab at the food, but it didn't help. She fell back toward the ground and clutched at her belly with both hands. It growled louder than ever before and the sound filled the air and made her ears ring.

            Raven thought of her all time favorite food–pizza. She imagined she was sitting atop a giant pepperoni pie. It spun around, making her dizzy. She clutched her stomach to ease her growing queasiness, but it only made her tummy moan. She reached out with her free hand to grab a handful of pizza, but it turned to sand when she touched the warm cheese. She reached for a pepperoni then, but it too dissolved in her grip. "I'm so hungry," Raven whimpered. "My tummy is digesting itself. I can feel the acids eating me up. Why can't I eat this?" Her question went unanswered and every time she tried to take a bite of the food, it vanished or turned to inedible dirt. Her muscles trembled and turned to flab in her hands. She couldn't eat anything to stop the descent of her gut. It merely drooped over her palms and soon she was as fat as Valerie, but it was all blubbery, not an ounce of had the firm roundness that implied fullness. She was just becoming a husk. The dream pressed on.

            The girls all woke from their nightmares at once. They gripped their grumbling guts and tried to shake the terror of their sleep, but the hunger was real.

            Raven looked to the others as she rubbed her weakening center. Her belly growled viciously and she could feel her muscles disappearing into loose flesh under her palm. A few more days of this and she'd be just as flabby as the fatter girls were now, just as her nightmare suggested. "I had a nightmare," she said simply. "My tummy was going crazy and I was on this giant pizza, but I couldn't eat it. It was awful. I was so hungry! I'm still hungry. It feels like my tummy is collapsing. I can't tolerate how hungry I'm becoming. Look how flabby I'm getting. Soon I won't have any food or muscles left in my body. I'll just be a sack of rumbling skin starving to death."

            Valerie's belly squelched loudly and she caressed it to settle the sounds a bit. "You think that's bad? I had a nightmare I was surrounded by food I couldn't even reach! It just kept sitting around, taunting my hungry tummy. Then my guts turned to nothing but flab and I nearly drowned in it!" She rubbed her belly, happy it was much smaller, but distraught to find it wrinkled and drooping worse than the day before.

            Toph patted her stomach and felt out the softening edges of her muscles and sighed sadly. Her organs growled under her touch, but she knew it could be worse. "I had the opposite problem. My tummy is so empty I dreamed my stomach had collapsed. It was all concaved and after a while I was nothing but bones. The whole time I kept running toward this cart of food I could never get any closer too. It sucked." Her belly quivered and growled in agreement and she caressed it tenderly. "The hunger was so raw. I couldn't ignore it in my dream at all and I could feel my tummy flattening as my body ate through itself. It got louder and louder until I couldn't hear myself think. Now I'm awake and it's almost as bad, but instead of my tummy concaving, it's drooping instead."

            "I had food flying around me I couldn't reach either. You think our dreams are trying to tell us something? I think my belly is so empty its sending signals to my brain hoping it will help. It's a shame there isn't a bite to eat anywhere and that we're going to starve." Sam spoke matter-of-factly, but there was no hiding her sadness. She dejectedly caressed her wrinkling, blubbery gut and it roared and growled in response. "Or maybe our brains already know that and that's why we can't even get the joy of eating in our own heads. I any case, my tummy is emptier than ever now and I don't know how much energy I have left. Just sleeping was exhausting. I can feel my tummy giving up on even trying to stay up. Soon it'll drag the ground and get louder and I might go crazy."

            "I'm already going insane," Valerie whined. Her belly squelched and whimpered in agreement. She ran fingers up and down over her tender gut and winced at the painful howls and pangs emitting there. "If I don't get something to eat soon I'm just going to lay down and not bother getting up until I really am a puddle! If the state of tummy is anything to go by then it shouldn't take long. It's already reaching for the floor and roaring like it's dying!"

            "It's hopeless, my tummy isn't going to stop complaining until I have something to fill it. I can feel it collapsing on the inside, but sagging on the outside. It's like it can't even hold itself up anymore. Once my muscles give out I'll be nothing but fat void of any substance. I need to eat," Raven moaned. She worked her fingers across her stomach nervously and pitter-pattered against her weakening flesh with her fingertips. Her belly growled under the touch, but she was starting to just get used to pushing the sounds out of her mind. All she could think about was that delicious pizza from her dream and how badly she had wanted to devour it.

            "Maybe we should try to look again?" Toph made her weak suggestion and clamored to her feet. "So to speak. You guys look, I'll sniff. I know it doesn't sound fun, but sitting here and starving is worse. My tummy is concaving from emptiness as we speak. If I don't find something to fill it up soon I'm going to start going cannibal and nobody wants to see that." Toph rubbed her tummy and it growled loudly and for an instant the bender actually considered her threat before shaking it from her mind. She'd starve before she went that crazy, or she thought she would. She didn't want to find out how drastic things would be if she didn't fill her burbling belly soon.

            "That's a good point. At least we can say we tried. My tummy deserves something inside its noisy, hollow walls and I can try my best to feed it with what little strength I have left," Raven said. She stood on shaky legs and rubbed her center. It wailed like an angry child and seemed to go limp at her touch, though the noises were as strong as ever. She used her memory of the pizza in her mind to pull her forward. The promise of even imaginary food was enough to keep her going–for now.

            The other two decided to get up and tried to find food again as well. They walked together through the dark dominion, knowing they would find nothing. Obviously they were all shocked when they saw something in the distance.

            Sam halted and rubbed her belly harshly as if rubbing out her moaning gut would clear her vision. "Do you guys see that? It looks like a vegan restaurant! I can see it clearly! My tummy is growling for whatever it's got down there! I think my hollow stomach will finally get to be filled up! It's too good to be true! Tell me my stomach is so empty I'm imagining it. I don't want to get my hopes up."

            Valerie pushed the other girls aside to get a better look and groped at her descending gut as it growled in longing. As the sight became clear to her the sounds of her belly grew more ominous and she licked her lips like she could already taste a meal. "Oh you are, because that is definitely a burger joint! I'm gonna get down there and order everything on the menu and pig out and fill my deflated stomach! My tummy is gonna bulge with all the meat I'm going to eat!" She hurried off with that, moving ahead of the other three girls, eager to swell her shriveled gut with food. Her drooping mass of a stomach swayed and gurgled as it moved to and fro with her jogs. She felt sharp pangs demanding her to slow down and stop wasting energy, but she was certain she'd be feasting soon enough.

            Raven squinted into the distance. "It looks like a pizza place to me," she said cautiously. Part of her worried that they were all seeing different things, but more of her wanted to believe it was real. Her belly rumbled and shook before she even reached down to roll circles over it. She could feel her muscles turning to mush and the hunger pangs growing more intense. She couldn't afford to not hope the sight was real. Loud groans of hunger radiated from her core and she followed after Valerie.

            Sam set out after the other two and Toph scurried to catch up. She rubbed her drooping belly as she followed after. Deep groans of hunger emitted from her inner pit. "I don't care what the place is serving! I'll eat anything. You guys better be serious and not kidding around about seeing it. I don't smell anything yet, but I hope you all are right!" She hurried along behind them and hoped her nightmare wasn't playing out again. "My tummy is so empty I'll eat whatever they serve, even if it stinks!"

            The girls hurried ahead and were shocked to find the building was real. None of the signs indicated specifically what they served, but it didn't matter. The girls rushed inside and stormed to the front counter.

            Yet inside there were no workers, no customers, nothing.

            "Where is everyone?" Raven asked. She rubbed her drooping muscles and her belly growled helplessly. She could feel it getting angrier and the rush toward the building had helped her weaken physique. "I'm starving and really want to order something. My belly is so empty I can feel it swallowing itself. My tummy is going to implode if I can't fill it with something delicious soon. What are we supposed to do?"

            Valerie stroked her belly and craned her neck, looking for other people all around and finding nothing. "Hello? Anyone here? My tummy is swallowing itself and needs something tasty to calm it down! I know you can hear it's loud growling! Isn't anyone here? Hello!" Her brows knit and she shook her head angrily. "Forget it! Who needs workers? I'll just go back there and cook up whatever they got myself." Valerie pushed open the door to the back and hurried inside to begin looking for food. The others followed in kind.

            "I guess it's true that the place is empty. Still, I hope there is something here I can put in my straining tummy. The hunger pangs are starting to hurt and I'm sure I'm so empty that my tummy will deflate at any second and I'll look like a popped balloon." Raven muttered to herself more than anyone else as she searched the store for food. With the hands not riffling through cabinets, she stroked her belly and tried to tell herself that the loud grumbles from within would be quieted with a meal soon.

            "I found a salad! And it's fresh!" Sam called out to the others. She grinned as she looked down at the fresh greens set out on the counter before her. It appeared fruity and fresh and her belly rolled and growled at the sight of it. She patted her blubbering gut and the skin squished weakly under her hand. "That's right, you'll be fat and happy again in no time. We're going fill that big empty void inside with lettuce and crisp tomatoes!" Sam reached out and picked up a handful from the bowl and brought it to her mouth. She could almost taste the delight on her tongue when suddenly it vanished. "What? No!"

            She tried again, but the same thing happened. The food just disappeared. Her fat belly whined and almost seemed to slump further toward the ground like a balloon running out of helium. She reached down to rub it as she stared longingly at what remained of the salad. "Please let me eat you. Can't you hear how empty my tummy is? How noisy it is? It's calling for you, so please just..." She tried a third time, but the food would not be had. "I don't understand!"

            Meanwhile each of the other girls was distracted by their own find.

            Valerie had rummaged under a counter until she unearthed a box of cookies. Her ravenous gut gargled and belched in hunger and she reached down with one hand to run circles over it while her free hand ripped the top off the cookie box and tilted it toward her open mouth. The cookies fell toward her gullet, but vanished in the air before they hit her tongue. "What? No!" Valerie screamed and shook the cookie box only to watch the same disappearing act happen over and over. Her empty belly whined for the sustenance, but she could give it none. It shook angrily below her hand, its empty mass jiggled from the force of the growls. "I'm so hungry! I need some cookies in my barren tummy! Please, get in my mouth!" The cookies did not oblige.

            Toph had similar problems with her own discovery. She moved her hand up and down over her deflating tummy as she walked through the unfamiliar store. Her belly grumbled as she moved and she could feel it sagging further from the prolonged emptiness. She used the counters to feel her way around and eventually sniffed out a steak. She ran toward it and felt her fingers wrap around it, but when she tried to put it in her mouth, suddenly it was gone from her grip. At first she thought she had deliriously dropped it and reached down to find it, but it was gone. She whimpered and looked around for more food, but every time she found something the same problem occurred. Finally she gave up, sat on the tile and caressed her groaning, wrinkling gut. "I'm so starved I'm going crazy. Food is running away from my stomach. Maybe it's all the sounds of my insides digesting themselves scaring the food away?" She mumbled to herself and stroked her center. "I'm not allowed to eat. This place just won't let me. My tummy is destined to disappear, but first it's going to get wrinkly from lack of food, then it'll sag, then it'll concave until I'm nothing. I don't want to be any emptier or noisier than this! Nothing is left inside. How hungry do I have to be?"

            "I found a pizza! And it's cooked!" Raven yelled, not knowing the others had found their own meals. She licked her lips as she looked down at the glistening cheese pizza set out on the counter before her. It looked hot and fresh and her tummy whined and growled at the smell of it. She stroked her whining center and the flesh that used to be muscle rolled under her touch. "Don't worry, I'm going to fill that empty hole with cheese. No more starving!" Raven reached out and plucked the biggest slice from the counter and brought it to her lips. It was almost there, when suddenly it wasn't. "You've got to be kidding me," she said weakly.

            She replicated the action, but the same thing happened. The food just evaporated. She couldn't even lick the pizza oil from her fingertips–it all just ceased to exist. Her dying tummy whined and she whimpered as she sank to the floor to pat at her starving gut. "I'm so hollow I can hear my stomach's screams vibrating off the exposed walls of my tummy. It's only going to get worse isn't it? All the food in this place is phantom, ghost, an illusion. My tummy is going to rot."

            When at last all of the girls had given up the walls around them faded and suddenly the girls were not separated by counters, walls, or doors. They sat in a circle, all dejectedly stroking their bellies.

            "Someone is toying with us," Toph said weakly. "It was just an illusion, wasn't it? I don't feel the counter at my back anymore." She rubbed her tender belly and tried not to cry at the feeling of her once firm muscles squishing under her hands. The lack of nourishment was destroying her physique. "Why would someone do this to us? Can't they see we're losing our minds with hunger? My gut is so empty it never stops growling and I can feel my acids burning through my stomach as we speak. My tummy is getting weaker and weaker. I can barely move my limbs. All my energy is going to powering my growling tummy."

           "I don't know why we're being teased, but you better believe we are! My hungry tummy needs food now and some jerk is out there tormenting us!" Valerie gripped her fat wrinkly belly with both hands and moved the loose fat around as she stroked her center. All the food that had kept her big belly swollen was gone and she looked like a flotation device with all the air let out. Loud growls accompanied her touch and her belly roared and roared without a bite of food to fill it. "I need food badly, I don't want to be here anymore! My tummy is empty and saggy and its gross and loud and I just want a snack!" She began to half sob as she carried on.

            Sam was too weak to even snap at her rival and just sat on the ground, staring off into the nothingness as she rolled her hands back and forth over her starved belly. Her stomach was so empty it had wilted and it touched the ground when she sat. It moved limply under her fingers, but growled like it had all the strength in the world. "My belly is so weak and empty all it can do is scream and growl. I think it has even given up trying to eat itself."

            Raven's belly was beginning to look fat because all of her strength was fading. She ran her thin fingers over the surface of her gut and she trembled with the agony of the hunger below. Her insides roared and rumbled painfully. She was sure now that they'd never be allowed to eat again and that thought overwhelmed her senses. "I'm so hungry and empty, but it's only going to get worse and worse until I'm a big pile of skin and organs with no scraps of food inside. I feel hollow now, we all do, but soon we'll really know what having empty tummies feels like."

            Unfortunately, once again, Raven was right. They stayed like that, stroking empty bellies for days and days, too weak to walk. Eventually their bellies drooped more and more and the groans of their tummies grew worse and worse.

            Toph's muscles were completely gone. Her belly now distended with hunger, swelled with air and nothing more, her skin hung loose and her tummy rumbled nonstop everyday. She rubbed it out of ritual since no amount of touch could soothe the savage sounds. "I'm so empty," she said weakly. "I'm so completely drained inside I bet I could bounce a quarter off my insides and it would ricochet forever. I bet my tummy couldn't ever even digest the coin because it already ate up all of my acids just to survive."

            Raven groaned, "I'm so empty and hungry that I can taste my own tummy eating itself. It burns and tastes like acid in my throat. I feel like my stomach is going flat. That's probably why my belly is so saggy now." She squished her skin between her hands as she rubbed it to show the others that where she'd once been lean she now was loose and blubbery from having no food inside her. Loud growls of desire poured out from between her fingers, but the cries went on ignored.

            "I'm so weak I can barely touch my stomach anymore. I can feel how wrinkled and fat I am and how hollow my tummy is. I bet is I pressed down hard enough I'd feel my spine because there isn't an ounce of food in me to keep me from being a pancake!" Valerie moaned at her own words. "I miss pancakes so much! I bet I could eat a thousand right now. That would plump up my empty gut real quick." She rolled her hands over her flabby center thoughtfully and licked her lips pitifully at the idea of breakfast.

            Valerie's mention of consuming great quantities of food reminded Raven of the many arguments they had all had about whose hunger was the worst. She smiled, but wasn't sure why the thought made her happy. It was almost like she was glad she hadn't known then how bad it could be. She was so weak she could barely pat her belly, could scarcely consider motion at all. Proving she was the hungriest no longer seemed important. It did, however, make her think if they could argue that perhaps they could last a little longer. Raven licked her lips and rubbed her growling tummy thoughtfully. "You know, I bet I'm the hungriest of us all. I didn't eat before I got here so I've been hungry longer and my tummy clearly makes the most noise. I'd bet I could eat ten times what any of you could eat."

            Always one to rise to a challenge, Valerie was quick to respond. "You're crazy if you think your skinny little gut is hungrier than mine. Look how fat my wrinkled tummy is! Imagine how big my stomach must be on the inside! That's even more tummy to be empty. More space to fill with food I can't have. And have you heard the way my belly grumbles? It sounds like my angry aunt on Christmas when my dad forgets to make squash. It's horrible! You don't know hunger compared to me! I could eat a thousand cheeseburgers, a hundred pizzas, a giant milkshake and more!" She rubbed her fat stomach and it grumbled angrily under her hands and it quivered at the mention of greasy, delicious, filling treats.

            Sam scowled and weakly pressed down on her belly to force it to emit another long, low moan of misery. "Excuse me? Are you two hearing this? Do you know how barren it feels on the inside? I could probably fit inside myself and be comfortable for all the unused space I've got in there. I'm drooping a ton and I can hear the growls of my tummy echoing through my gut. I think I know little more about being hungry. At this point I'd eat meat. That's right! Do you know what that means to a recyclo-vegetarian like me? It's a huge deal! So don't even act like you know hunger better than me."

            Raven shook her head and pushed out her distended belly toward the others. She was the fattest she'd ever been, but it was all weakened, growling flesh. She stroked it with her palms as she spoke. "I don't think so. I can feel my empty tummy rumbling up a storm. My insides are hollow and begging for food and despite what you say I know I'm way hungrier than any of you." Her voice was not very venomous compared to the other girls, and her guts rumbles did not express any extra exertion of effort on her part.

            Toph was quick to catch wise to Raven's game. She could hear the amusement in the other girl's weak voice and decided to join in the odd little game. "Whoa there, I'd like to through my gut into the ring here." She rolled her fingers over her now definition-deprived belly. It let out a wail and several short burbling groans. "Listen to that whimpering! Warrior bellies don't growl like that unless they are starving! My tummy is by far the hungriest, loudest, and most barren around. I could eat a whole city and still have room for dessert."

            Valerie made a noise like an angry cat. She pushed her wrinkled, whimpering stomach from side to side to demonstrate how loose it was. "Look! My tummy is so weak it can't even fight back when I move it around! It can't hold its shape! You guys think you could eat a lot but you're all lightweights! I've eaten a ton before when I wasn't even that hungry. My big tummy can hold way more, which is why it's the emptiest now!"

            "Just because you're the fattest doesn't mean you are the hungriest! In fact, being smaller than you means my body had less extra material to work through. It's why I can feel my emptied tummy eating itself! And look how much I'm drooping. It's dragging the ground when I sit," Sam spat. She stroked her weak belly and it growled loudly under her touch. She looked from the rumbling mass to the other girls with eyes that expressed her annoyance. "See? I'm the emptiest."

            Toph decided to jump in again, partially to play along and partly because she was certain the other girls were not nearly as hungry as she was. She rubbed her loosened stomach and it whimpered as she argued. "No way! I was actually in good shape. My metabolism is crazy fast! It burned through all my calories ages before your stomachs even started rumbling. The growls you're hearing from my tummy? Those are what real hunger sounds like. I'm so void of food even a wasteland looks plentiful. You don't know the half of being hungry until you've had your system eat up all your energy like mine has!"

            "Shut up! I'm telling you my tummy is hungriest! Listen to the screaming! Look at the drooping! My tummy is dragging the ground when I stand now! It falls over my fingers like a puddle! It's too weak to even jiggle properly and it just sloshes around! I need food most! I could prove it if there was anything to eat too. I'd scarf down everything in sight without a thought and satisfy my rumbling, empty tummy. Then you would see how badly I need to eat." Valerie shouted and slapped and rubbed her big, saggy belly with both hands as she lamented. The sounds pouring out from her stomach were pitiful and pleading, but she still had attitude in her voice.

            Raven didn't concede. She just calmingly stroked her weakened belly and disagreed. "I can only think and dream of being tortured by food. It haunts me every time I close my eyes or stop talking long enough to hear my own thoughts. I swear I can almost smell what doesn't exist. The scent of illusive pizza is everywhere. My whole body is living and breathing in the hopes of my tummy getting one last scrap to eat. I don't think your hunger can live up to that." Raven's drooping gut grumbled in synchronization with her words.

            "My tummy is a pit. An empty pit of void despair. If I could eat my tummy would probably swallow up the food like a black hole. My family is rich and I don't think they'd have enough money to buy all the food I'd need to fill my sad stomach. You can say whatever you want, but I'm the most famished!" Sam turned away from the other girls and nestled down on her side. She stroked her belly with both hands and listened to the growls coming from her deprived organs. She decided she'd let them speak for her–at least until she got frustrated and spoke up again later.

            "Nope," Raven said matter-of-factly. "My tummy is the hungriest, hands down. It roars the longest and the sound of its hungry cries echo through this endless place. I can feel air swooshing around inside my tummy, it's that hollow! You know you say you couldn't eat enough to be full, but I'm so hungry even a scrap would be amazing! I'm so past needing to gorge that even a nibble would be heaven."

            Valerie was determined to prove she was the victory. It mattered a great deal to her that the others understand her misery and that she was the most deserving of nutrition. She stroked her gut and jutted it out toward Raven in challenge. Her belly roared as if challenging the other girl. "I'm starving you know. Starving! I physically can barely move my hands over my shapeless tummy anymore I'm so weak! I can only think about food. I would sell my soul for a sandwich, fight a friend for fried chicken, I'd even murder for a mango! You don't know how hungry I am, you don't know how bad it can get. By the time you're as empty as I am I'll be ten times hungrier! Until I shrivel up like a grape or a eat one I will remain the most starved around!"

            "I still say you're wrong. I would eat anything or do anything for food. I'd walk another mile even though I can't feel my legs. I'd never work out again so my belly would get as fat as yours. I'd do anything for even a few bites of something tasty or filling! My tummy is a whining, noisy, empty, hollow pit of hunger and I don't think you'd live through the pangs if you had to be as hungry as I am right now," Raven argued. She caressed her flabby midsection and it rolled uselessly under her palm, groaning and growling as it did so. "I'm sure without a doubt that I'm the most in need of food."

            The argument went on and on this way for what felt like hours until at long last the bizarre game just sort of dwindled to a stop. The girls were finally too weak to keep up the facade.

            Toph closed her unseeing eyes and thought about the last thing she ate. She could still feel the hot stew running down her throat. If she thought hard enough, she could almost imagine the feeling of it splashing in her belly. The phantom tingle made her stomach roar even more pitifully. She stroked her middle and it gurgled and growled in want of the food her memory taunted her with. She licked her lips and thought about the indulgence fondly. "I remember the last thing I ate. It was hot, steamy potato stew. I think there might have been a little beef in it too. It was so filling and tasty. I wish I could have just one more sip or slurp of it. My empty tummy would have something mull over. It'd be wonderful. I'm so hungry. I'd even just take flavored water at this point. Anything..."

            Sam stared off into the distance, still facing away from the others. "The last thing I ate was a veggie-dog. I could taste the beans and grain perfectly and the synthetic ketchup was like a sweet and tangy dream. Every bite made my tummy more and more full. I'd do anything to have that feeling again. If I could even have a bite of something that tasty again I might just go crazy from happiness. Maybe then my noisy belly would quiet down." She rubbed her midsection and the organ hidden beneath her shifting loose flesh growled and whined with unfulfilled desire.

            Raven mused for a moment, trying to remember the last treat that graced her lips. Her tummy burbled and belched hungrily under her circling palms as visions of food flashed through her mind. "I just remembered the last thing I ate was actually a cheeseburger. We were going to order pizza, but the guys were running behind so Starfire and I went out and grabbed burgers. It was good actually, cheesing and crispy. I was so full I only ate half of it. If I'd known I'd be hungry a day later I would have reconsidered. Then maybe I'd have something to eat. My tummy would love just a few chunks of that burger to digest so it could stop swallowing itself up. It's actually horrible how empty I am inside."

            "I'm crazy empty," Valerie said. "I can hardly believe the last thing I ate was cake. It was sweet and sugary and covered in frosting. Mmm, I'll drooling just thinking about it. The thought of that thick chocolate pastry is making my noisy tummy gurgle even louder. Even the thought of food excites my empty belly." She rubbed circles over her center and her belly growled under her touch, bubbling with longing for long lost cake.

            Raven squeezed and kneaded her stomach with both hands when it let out a particularly vicious roar. "My tummy aches so much. It's so weak that it hurts every time it rumbles. But it's so empty that it growls and quakes all the time without ever taking a break any more. The noises are making me nuts too! I didn't think my tummy could ever be so noisy."

            Sam rubbed her own gut mindlessly as she lied on her side and looked out into the void. Burbles of starvation cried out from her core. "I get that. My tummy is so loud it keeps me from sleeping. I can hear it screaming for food. It tells me how empty and lonely it is. I just wish I could have one last meal. It'd be–" Her words halted as she saw something in the distance.

            A splash of white seemed to stand out in the dark void. The other girls looked to see what had caught her tongue and they were shocked to see the streak–all except for Toph who had no idea what the other girls were so quiet about. At first the others thought it might be hunger pangs so intense they were seeing flashes, but soon it became clear it was a person.

            Danny Phantom flew right out of the darkness and landed near the four girls with a horrified expression on his face. Before he could speak the girls threw themselves at him.

            Valerie crawled at him first and clutched his leg with one hand while her other rubbed her belly. "Oh, Danny! Thank goodness you're here! We need food bad! My tummy is so empty it's been roaring for days! Look how weak and flabby it has become!" She pushed her gut out toward him and it growled. She ran her hand over it soothingly and he could see the skin jiggling loosely up and down as her palm moved.

            Sam reached for his hand but fell forward and decided to grip at her gargling belly instead. She rolled back and forth as she squeezed and rolled her fat, wrinkled tummy between her hands. "Please, Danny! My tummy is so empty! We haven't eaten in days! I need food inside me now before my belly deflates completely and I'm nothing but a husk!"

            Toph took a moment to realize someone was there, but when she figured it out, she too began to beg. "Please! Whoever you are, please get us out of here! Or just give us some food! We're starving! I used to be in shape, but now my tummy is nothing but weak muscle and skin over a hollow gut! I'm so hungry! I'd take scraps, seriously!" She rubbed her belly with both hands frantically and deep angry groans of longing reached out of her stomach and filled the air alongside the lilting cry of her companions' tummies.

            Raven stumbled to her feet and found her legs quivered even under her decreasing weight. She kneaded her loose tummy and the skin rolled between her fingers as her organs groaned and whined below. "I'm so empty, please you have to feed us! Please tell me you brought some food! I'm so hungry and my tummy is hollow and I can feel it eating itself, squeezing and digesting and soon it'll eat the rest of me too and never get full!"

            Sam crawled across the floor, dragging herself, and then she reached out for the ghost boy's free ankle. She dug her nails weakly into Danny's leg and groped at her dangling belly with her free hand. She felt herself getting dizzy and the sound of her growling belly was echoing in her ears. "Please, Danny! I'm starving! My tummy is dying and it's so empty it is seriously collapsing. I'll do anything for food. Just ask and I swear I'll do it! Just get me something to eat please, just a scrap? "

            Toph rubbed her belly with both hands to show off how loose and empty it was tot he onlooker. "Please feed me too? My tummy is nothing but an empty shell. Worse! It's an empty, deflated bag with no food inside. I'm ravenous! You wouldn't let a blind girl starve to death, would you? Please I'll do anything! Feed me please! My tummy is so loud, help me make it quiet with some food!"

            Raven could no longer hold herself up and she fell to her knees and crawled on them as close to Danny as she could get in the bustle. She rubbed her belly back and forth and squeezed the flesh to show him how pitiful, weak, and fleshy it was. Her tummy growled and whined as she kneaded and tugged on it. "Please! I really need to eat. Don't hold out on us! You must have a snack on you, some gum maybe? I'm starving and my barren tummy can't take another minute of suffering. Please, if I don't eat I'll fade away to nothing! My tummy will eat me from the inside out!" She doubled over and whimpered as her belly roared from all the additional exerted effort. The pangs were getting stronger the more she begged.

            Valerie started to cry and she released Danny and pointed into her gaping, sobbing mouth and groped and rubbed her fat, blubbery belly with the other hand. "Please! My tummy is going to fill up with air and pop! There's no food to stop it from going wild inside. I hate this! Please, Danny? Feed me? For old time's sake? We're friends right? Feed me!" Her drooping belly dragged against the floor as she crawled and roared like a ferocious tiger. It was ready to consume anything it could, but there was still not a bite to eat, even with the savoir nearby.

            They were all frantically speaking at once, but the sounds of their rumbling tummies nearly overtook their voices in the hectic encounter.

            Despite the noise, Danny finally found his voice among the chaos. "Calm down! I understand. Some ghost magician got loose and started opening up wormholes to other dimensions. He put you here to see how long he could starve you. I would have come sooner, but he wouldn't tell me where you where. I finally got him to talk. We're going home so you can all eat!"

            With that Danny quickly led the poor starved girls back to his dimension. He set out everything in his fridge and the girls ate ravenously. Soon their bellies were fat with food and the hunger growls had turned to sounds of squishing digestion.

            "There's only one thing I'm worried about," Sam said between huge bites of peanut butter sandwiches. "If that ghost did this once, doesn't that mean he could do it again?"

            All the girls stopped chewing long enough to exchange horrified glances.

            "We'll worry about that if it comes," Raven finally said to break the silence. "For now, let's eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this story? Check out the other stories in this series. They feature other characters in similar situations. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support!


End file.
